Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a thin film of a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
An atomic layer deposition (ALD) process is a process of forming a thin film by sequentially supplying a precursor gas, a purge gas, a reactant gas, and a purge gas. As a reactant gas, an oxidant, such as ozone or oxygen plasma, can be used. However, when ozone is used as the oxidant, yield may be low since a large amount of ozone should be injected into a chamber in order to fully react with precursors. When oxygen plasma is used as the oxidant, oxygen radicals generated by oxygen plasma may be recombined, resulting in occurrence of anisotropic deposition.